etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonar Worm
Sonar Worm (Etrian Odyssey V) Sonar Worms are FOEs found in the Lucent Hollows in 17F. Field These FOEs are blind and do not attack the player even if they are standing right next to them, but they are able to hear the sounds of combat and breaking crystals. They move once for each turn in battle (like most FOEs), or when the player strikes a large purple crystal. Battle In battle, the Sonar Worm's acute sense of hearing also translates into a passive effect, called Echo Effect, that temporarily raises its attack and accuracy during the turn where it took damage. This ties into its deadly Devourer Needle attack which otherwise has a terrible hit rate. In case you think you can try to defeat it with only indirect damage, it can force you to attack it using Panic Voice. Landing a Head Bind will easily render the Sonar Worm harmless as all of its attacks, including its Echo Effect buff, require that part. It is notable that the Sonar Worm is very weak to Instant Death, making it a good source of experience for parties that can instantly kill it, given the ease of getting a preemptive on it (they usually have their back to a wall, so just hit any crystal once). Their high HP also makes them a desirable hunting target for Spirit Broker Necromancers, as a successful Zombie Powder will generate a 9999 HP Wraith that can be used for a nigh-impenetrable Fierce Shield or a powerful Fair Trade. Skills *'Devourer Needle' (Uses Head): 4-6 inaccurate melee stab attacks to random party members. *'Panic Voice' (Uses Head): Attempts to cause Panic and Head Bind on one line. *'Echo Effect' (Uses Head): Increases accuracy for the rest of the turn upon taking damage. Drops * Tremor Needles (Worth: 3150 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Dread Worm Dune Prowler (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) These monsters are renamed Dune Prowler's in ''Nexus, and appear in the Forest of the End. Unlike their Sonar Worm counterparts, Dune Prowlers are perfectly capable of detecting the player's presence, and turn aggressive the moment they enter the room. When Dune Prowlers move over a moving sand tile, they dive into the sand instead of being shifted along like the player. On one hand, this makes escape difficult; on the other hand, Dune Prowlers cannot engage the player while they're within the sand tiles. The player can even move on top of or over Dune Prowlers hiding in the sand. Careful positioning and use of moving sand can let a player easily give these FOEs the slip. In-battle, the Dune Prowler is very susceptible to ailments and binds, and shutting it down is very easy. However, whenever it detects it has an ailment or bind, it will '''Molt to purge these disables, dramatically shortening the time it stays disabled. Skills *'Devourer Needle' (Uses head): 4-6 random melee stab attacks across the entire party. *'Molt' (Uses none): Cures all binds and ailments on the Dune Prowler. Drops *'Tremor Needles' Category:Etrian Odyssey V FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey V Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE